Demiurge
by Crimson613
Summary: Nezushi. Nezumi wants Shion to destroy No. 6 and he's going to use his emotions to do so.


**Title:** Reunion Will Come

**Author: **Crimson613

**Warning: **OOC?

**Summary: **Nezushi. Nezumi wants Shion to destroy No. 6 and he's going to use his emotions to do so.

[I don't own No.6! It belongs to Atsuko Asano.]

**Demiurge**

They had met years ago, during the time of his conception. Nezumi didn't know when exactly or how, but his mother had told him about it. She had spoken about a beautiful boy with snow white hair and bright red eyes that knew nothing about the world. They only shone with curiosity, warmth, and happiness. That had all been before the fire but that story still haunted him at night. He wanted to know who this person was and with some persistence from himself, he remembered where his mother had been when she had delivered him.

No. 6

He wasn't expecting to see the boy, who was surely a man now, until he had settled down somewhere but things had progressed. Nezumi had been at a restaurant, picking up his order, when in came the only person he could define as _him_. Hair as white as snow, eyes as bright as blood, a light pink scar that stretched from his left cheek to his nape, plump pink lips, and milky white skin was what he encountered. They had both stood there, taking in the other's appearance.

"Shion?" he heard a voice call the white haired beauty.

"Huh?" such a beautiful and yet disturbing voice.

"What's wrong? Are we going to eat?" Nezumi mustered all his will into looking away and walking out of the restaurant.

His mother had been right. There had been curiosity in his eyes and the pure gaze he had only fuelled his own. Nezumi smirked and couldn't help but feel some excitement. His mother had told him that the boy, Shion, was a demiurge and that every emotions he experienced were reflected in the city. Perhaps that was also why Shion looked like he was at par with his own age. In any case, he wanted to see what disastrous events could occur once he was tainted.

* * *

Nezumi growled once more as his plan had failed. His first attempt that is.

It had been a week since they had encountered each other and a week of getting to know one another but he was stumped. Shion was, for a lack of words, an airhead. Nothing seemed to faze him and the word danger didn't even exist in his vocabulary. He looked at his hands, which had been wrapped tightly around Shion's neck just a few hours ago. He had been invited to the boy's house for dinner and they had both gone up to his room after the meal. It had all been nice and dandy until he had asked Shion if he was afraid.

"_Why should I be?" his eyes implored._

"_I could be here to kill you," was his simple answer._

_Shion laughed at that, "Why would you want to kill me?"_

_Nezumi only watched him, "Because you're a demiurge, more importantly, the demiurge of No. 6."_

_Shion's laughing stopped, "How did you…"_

_Nezumi chose that moment to strike and they were both on the floor, Shion under him with both his arms pinned over his head. Nezumi's right hand had been wrapped around Shion's neck and his hips and legs had been used to restrict Shion's lower body. Shion was trapped but there was no fear in his gaze. He tightened his grip only slightly, wanting to see some sort of fear wash over his eyes, to feel some trembling of his body, but to no avail. Nezumi had released his grip._

"_You won't harm me," was Shion's simple answer._

"_You don't know me so how can you be so sure?" there was a pause before Shion answered._

"_I don't know," and Nezumi knew this was the truth, "But I have a feeling you wouldn't. You're not a bad person."_

* * *

Nezumi was walking to the train station when he heard rushed footsteps behind him. He sighed, knowing full well who the person rushing at him was. He felt two arms wrap around his neck and using Shion's momentum, Nezumi flipped him over his shoulder to land painfully on the ground before him. Shion's hand was in his own and instead of yelling at him, Shion stood from the ground and exclaimed cheerfully,

"How did you do that?"

To say that he was confused was an understatement and he could only use one word to convey this, "Idiot."

A pouting albino followed after him, "Nezumi!"

He reached the train station, paid his fare, and walked into the waiting area with Shion following after him. He could feel a headache coming as Shion continued to ask him about his obvious attack, or defense if you considered Shion the attacker. He could hear Shion asking him questions and before he knew it, he had pinned Shion against a vending machine and pressed his lips against Shion's pink and plump lips.

His own grey eyes bore into Shion's red ones.

He let go of Shion and watched as, finally, they were engulfed in quietness. Before they got on the train, he couldn't help but lick his lips and smirk at the red tint that had appeared on Shion's cheeks.

Perhaps he was moving forward.

* * *

Clumsy lips moved against his own as pale fingers fumbled along his coat. He could clearly feel the desire Shion emanated and that only made him more painfully aware of his own desire. His own hands moved to help Shion and his scarf and coat were discarded easily enough but now Shion was the one who was over dressed. They both moved along the dark room until they both fell across a large mattress. Shion smiled at him from above and he couldn't believe how pure his smile looked even when they were about to give into each other's lust; one of the deadly sins.

He flipped their positions and traced Shion's neck with his tongue, suckling when he thought fit while he quickly disrobed him. A whine came from Shion's frame before pale fingers moved under his shirt and tried to pry open his trousers.

He could feel his control slipping and yet he knew Shion was very much in control.

There was no change with No.6 even when Shion trembled under him.

* * *

"I love you."

He knew this day would come and he couldn't help but watch silently from afar. The girl, Safu, had finally decided to confess to the oblivious albino. Shion's face almost seemed comical. The two of them had gone to a café; Safu had told him they needed to speak. They had ordered something to drink and now that drink was all over the counter. Safu helped Shion clean up the mess and even began to wipe off the juice that had spilled onto his shirt.

"S-Safu…"

She stopped and moved her hands back to her own person, "Shion…we've known each other for so long...and I've longed to tell you this…

"But Safu…"

"Let me speak, please," she pleaded and Shion being the person he was, allowed her to speak.

She took a deep breathe, "I want to have sex with you."

If he had been drinking something, then _he_ would be the one with spilled juice. How very blunt. This girl knew what she wanted and by the looks of it, Shion wasn't in any better conditions, in fact…his hair danced about slightly and Nezumi frowned. Both Shion and Safu were near the open door and the once nonexistent breeze was now wafting into the room. The summer sun wasn't as bright now and yet he could still see that some people felt the rays on their skin.

"_His emotions affect No.6," his mother told him, "The first signs are usually a change in the weather."_

He could feel something he hadn't felt before bubble in his chest and the feeling of strangling someone filled his thoughts completely. He moved away from the table he was sitting at and exited through a side entrance.

* * *

Nezumi watched the way the sun's rays changed in their strength. It was as if they were dull in a moment and then bright in the next. A simple confession had caused all of these emotions to break Shion and No. 6 apart? He had tried frightening Shion, knowing that even the most dangerous of criminals would cower when faced with the possibility of death. It hadn't fazed him. Then, he had used attraction to his benefit, and even when he knew Shion was affected, it still didn't change anything. He wanted Shion to crumble enough to change No. 6.

And yet, he was more upset about something else.

"Don't come any closer," he all but growled out.

The person creeping up behind him stopped and two distinct cheeps echoed in the air. They were locked and secure. A chuckled left the person's mouth and he turned to see Inukashi standing with his arms crossed in front of him.

"What do you want?"

Inukashi scoffed, "Really Nezumi, I didn't think I'd see the day when you would have a weakness."

He smirked, "Weakness?"

"Yes, weakness," Inukashi barked, "Don't deny it. I know how close you and the demiurge have been as of late. You don't even stop by to cause trouble anymore."

He glared at the brunette, "I'd be more mindful of what you say."

"Those who let their weaknesses out of the box are as good as dead, remember?" Inukashi smirked, "I wonder what that little kid would do when he found out about you and your real intentions."

A soft whine filled the air and Inukashi turned to the side, "What…what are you doing?"

To their left Inukashi's companion whined as a small mouse was attached to its neck, "That's just a warning."

He walked away.

* * *

Nezumi was soaked by the time he made it back to his apartment. It had started to rain unexpectedly during the day and now it looked more like it was past midnight. He knew it wasn't even past three yet and just the thought made his skin crawl. He walked into his quiet abode only to find himself pushed up against the wall with a bundle of white in his arms. He stood there, frozen.

He hadn't sensed him inside the house and hadn't heard him either.

"_Really Nezumi, I didn't think I'd see the day when you would have a weakness."_

He could feel those words sink in properly now. He tore the being from his chest and roughly pinned them to the wall, his hand at their neck, and he found himself faltering. Shion was crying. His eyes were red and his skin even looked paler than usual. The thought of Inukashi getting to him filled his thoughts until he shook the idea away. If Inukashi had told Shion anything then this wouldn't be the reaction that Shion would have. Besides, Inukashi wasn't such an idiot; he knew not to anger him if he still wanted to live and death was his weakness.

"I thought something happened to you."

He frowned and Shion continued, "Earlier, I knew you were there and so I went to look for you."

"What are you talking about?" he growled out but his hold on Shion was now gone. The two stood opposite each other.

"At the café, I know you heard and I went to look for you."

Nezumi denied it.

"Hamlet was there, he told me!"

He felt his eye twitch slightly, "He _told_ you?"

"Well, not exactly…but because of him I saw you walk out and then I lost you. I was looking for you and then I came here but there was nobody home. Then I went back…"

"Did you answer her?" Nezumi asked, interrupting Shion.

"Huh?"

"Did you answer her? Will you have sex with her? Are her feelings accepted?"

Shion paused and looked at him truthfully, "No."

"No?"

"I didn't answer her questions," Shion looked at him sheepishly, "I sort of just ran out when I saw you leaving…"

Again, no words could describe Shion, "Idiot."

He walked away and moved to go to his room but Shion's next words stopped him, as well as the arms that were locked around his chest. He could clearly feel Shion's warm body pressed against his back.

"I know why you're here."

He chuckled, "Really now, why is that your Majesty?"

"No. 6," Shion replied, "You wanted to see it change and you wanted to do it through me. I met your mother you know. I know what happened to her and I'm really sorry but it was then that No. 6 changed. I didn't want to get hurt and a wall emerged, enclosing everything."

The wall had been there since he was born, of that much he was sure, but he also knew that there had been a wall before then as well but he knew it hadn't been like the one present now.

"You know, I answered her just a while ago," Shion continued, "She was worried about me and called. She doesn't know about me being the creator of No.6 and so she wanted to know if I had made it home. I was inside here and told her I had. I also told her that I couldn't return her feelings…because I already had someone I loved."

The sound of the rain almost seemed hesitant and Nezumi couldn't move.

"_Those who let their weaknesses out of the box are as good as dead, remember?"_

* * *

Nezumi frowned as he was forced to go to this girl's house for an introduction. He really didn't want to see her more than he needed to but Shion's pleading had done the trick and he had agreed, but only just this once. Shion pushed the doorbell and in an instant the door opened to reveal the brunette that had confessed her love to Shion just two weeks before. He had refused to meet with the girl for that long, just because she was a nuisance. Shion had argued that it was better if Nezumi were around, lest the albino be jumped by his best friend.

Perhaps that had been the reason he had come by today.

"Shion!" the girl exclaimed and hugged the albino. He could feel her smug look as she hugged Shion and he felt like murdering her.

"Safu, this is Nezumi," Shion introduced them once the two had parted, "Nezumi, Safu."

"Nice to meet you, come on in you two, Grandma made some desserts for us," the girl exclaimed while barely looking at him. Instead, her eyes were set on Shion. She moved inside, behind the door.

"Come on Nezumi," Shion urged.

He walked in as he felt a tug at his waist and he moved, placing his arm around Shion's shoulders. He smirked as he saw a blush taint Shion's cheeks and felt a glare from Safu. He knew this would be entertaining, especially when Safu's attempts would be in vain.

After all, the demiurge had changed No. 6 because of him.

* * *

wow...i have no idea where this all came from .

anyways, word of the day **demiurge**: creator of a world

R&R :)


End file.
